What Is Love?
by earthtobritt
Summary: Claire moves to Forget-Me-Not Valley with one thing on her mind: start a new life. One short year after her father passes away, she finds everything going wrong. When she meets a strong headed doctor, will she finally stumble upon some luck? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I swipe the sweat off of my forehead impatiently. This farm was no where near close to the discription in the newspaper. "Practically new" my ass. The house was run down and looked like it would collapse from years of standing on this piece of crap land., the stable was still standing but the roof had long ago caved in, the animal barn and chicken coopwere just plies of rotten wood and broken glass, and don't even get me started on the field! It was covered in rocks of every shape and size, branches, weeds, and every other kind of crap that shouldn't be in a field.

I throw down my work gloves in frustration then start to storm away to seek shelter from the blazing sun under an apple tree at the edge of my farm. Of course, something has to go wrong. I trip over Daisy, my dog I recieved as a house warming gift, and just as I had gotten my balance back, I tripped over my damn cat Mittens. I fell to the ground abd felt all my pent up rage explode in frustratiuon and I scream with all my might.  
It echoed and I glared at the hot summer sky,"Goddess, please explain to me why the fuck you have given me this piece of shit farm! What did I ever do to you?" I yelledat the empty air and pounded the dirt with my fists.

I sigh and sit up and cross my legs indian style. I know I'm throwing a temper tantrum, but this is crazy! I was promised a fully equiped, working farm and instead, I got this piece of shit place. I push myself off the ground and swipe at the dirt that had collected on my overalls. I pull my mid-back length blonde hair into a messy bun and push my bangs out of my eyes quickly. I slide on my work gloves once again and crouch down to the ground to get to work again.

I worked till well past the time when the sun set and even though I was dizzy and light headed from working so hard, I continued on. The sub was just beginning to rise when I looked over my field proudly. All of the weeds, branches, and rocks had been removed and only the large boulders remained. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for this ahievement.

I checked my watch and it read 7:05 am. I sighed quietly to myself and walked slowly over to my home. It was tiny, less than three-hundred square feet total. It had long since faded and was chipped in many places. The door hinges had rusted some much to where the door could barely open at all, and one of the windows was broken and had a piece of cardboard taped tp the wall to keep the elements out.

I body checked the door painfully and staggered through it wearily. The inside of the house didn't look any better than the outside did. It contained only four pieces of furniture: a poor excuse for a bed, a duct taped bedside table, a midget sized dinner table, and a wobbly stool. The only new thing in this home was a calendar filled with the festival dates.

I sluggishly hobbled over to my clean clothes pile on the dusty floor and carefully grapsed a shirt off the top of the pile. I remove my flannel shirt and overalls and chuck them into the corner and replace them with a large button down shirt that used to belong to my father. I sighed aloud, my father. Gosh, I missed him so much. It had been a year since he passed away, but the pain still felt fresh. I hurridly swiped at the tears that had begun to form in my blue eyes and staggered sleepily over to my "bed".

My "bed" was no more then a wooden frame with two blankets on top. One was to cover up with, and the other was to act as a make shift matress until I could afford one. I pulled my thin ratty quilt over myself and quickly settled into dream land.

* * *

_"Claire, sweetheart, wake up." my dad pleaded with me softly and I groaned and rolled over. _

_I squinted one blue eye open against the sunlight,"Can't I have five more minutes?" I pleaded._

_He laughed softly and lovingly stroked my hair,"No, you have chores to do."_  
_  
I groaned again but got up from my bed when he did. He enveloped me in a tight hug and I snuggled my head against his warm chest. I always felt protected when I was with him, like nothing could ever hurt me. I opened my eyes as I release his warm body, and he melted away. The surroundings changed from my comfy, warm bed to a dark, bleak cemetary. I looked around and I saw I was sitting in front of a footstone. I knitted my eyebrows together and squinted at the grave marker. It read: Charlie Wallington, 1970-2010, Loving Father._  
_  
I broke down to tears and I pounded my fists on both sides of the head stone,"Why! Why did you have to leave me?"_

* * *

I gasp awake and bolt up right. My hand reaches up automatically to wipe my face and I feel the wet hot trail of tears falling there. I curl into myself and wrap the shirt closer around my shoulders.  
"I miss you so much, daddy." I whipsered brokenly toward the sky and finally broke down to sobs, clutching the last remembrance of the man who I had loved most in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I have chapter two and three finished, I just have to find time to type them up! So, how did you like chapter one? It's a bit short, but in my defense, it looked way longer on paper. I'll try and make the chapters to come even better. If I made any mistakes please tell me, just don't be to hard on me. Tell me whatcha think in the review I know you are going to write me! Just kidding. You don't have to write a review but I would love it if you did! I'm going to stop talking to myself now. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! I'll try and update with chapter three later today and if I can't then I will upload chapter three AND four tomorrow. I promise. I have big plans for this story. Dr. Trent makes a minor appearance in this chapter. I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I groggily come to and check my watch I had set on the bedside table prior to going to sleep. The smooth face read 6:00 am. I grinned in triumph and threw back the quilt and painfully hobbled out of bed. I slide my hands over my cheeks and still felt the wet trails of the tears I had shed last night. I wiped away the last trace they ever existed and began to carefully unbutton the shirt I was wearing. Careful not to get it dirty or tear it, I gently place it on the bed.

I take my old clothes and a towel out to the river bank that runs beside my house and quickly bathe in the cold early morning waters. I kept my eyes and ears open for any early morning visitors because I didn't really know many people in town and I didn't want to scar any one of them for life by them unknowingly walking onto my farm and seeing me taking my morning bath.

I get out of the cold water shaking slightly and towel off quickly. I pull on my clothes in one fluid motion and then pull on my work boots and gloves. I picked my rucksack off the ground and pulled out my wallet slowly, as to not scare it away. In the little time I had been here, I've saved up a whopping 500 G. Not very impressive in my opinion. I look at the money in my hand carefully, then make a split decision. I checked my watch and saw it was just late enough to for the Supermarket in Mineral Town to be open.

I grin like a fool and run to the local Inn. I walk through the door calmly and I spot a small portly women standing behind the counter. She had motherly features, round cheeks, and short black hair. She was currently sporting a bright yellow dress and some peculiar necklaces. Her eyes were the color of charcoal, pitch black.

The woman smiled sweetly at me, "Why, hello there. I don't believe we have ever met before. My name is Ruby, I run this inn, and you are?" she questioned in a soft, smooth voice.

I grinned happily at the small woman, "I'm Claire! It's really nice to meet you, but I have a favor to ask. Can I use your phone to call the Supermarket in Mineral Town?" I asked hopefully , and she nodded her head in the direction of a small, old telephone in the corner.

It takes me about ten minutes to figure out how to work the prehistoric phone, but I finally manage to get a dial tone of some sort. I dial the number to the supermarket and a woman named Karen answered the phone. She didn't sound very friendly, so I kept the call sort and sweet. I ordered two bags of turnip seeds and Karen told me that someone named Dr. Trent and his nurse Elli would deliver my order when they arrived in the valley later on today. She was laughing when she said they would be over joyed to help out.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion at the girl's comment and laughing tone as I hung up the phone. Now, I just had to wait.

**/**

"Who is this girl anyway? More importantly, why the hell do we have to deliver her damn order? I'm a doctor, not a damn delivery man!" I exclaimed exclaimed to my nurse nurse unhappily.

I had just been informed that we had to deliver some sort of seeds to the farmer in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was pissed about it too. We were going there to study, and I couldn't do that if I had to worry wether the girl recieved the damn seeds or not. I was going to have to give Karen a piece of my mind for telling the damn girl that we were going to special deliver the seeds to her. I was in no way a delivery person and I certainlt didn't want to be. I had gone to college and I cartainly wasn't trained to do something like delivering things to people.

She smiled and patted me comfortingly on my upper arm,"It will be alright. Karen just needs some help around the store, and this would help her out tremendously. So, we are going to do this for her." she responded in her honey dew voice and I groaned in frustration.

"I'll do it, but I'm not happy about it." I stated firmly and then we were on our way to Forget-Me-Not Valley.

**/**

I slide down onto the ground in exhaustion. Who knew pulling weeds could be some tiring? I rest my weary body against the cold earth for a few moments. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, until I woke up and saw that it was pitch black outside and I heard a woman gasp in horror at the entrance of the ranch.

I hear an animal growl somewhere beside me head ans I feel a bite on my left calf. I scream in terror and shield my face from whatever had just bitten me. I feel something jump on me and all I can do is wait for the end to come fearfully.

* * *

**A/N: So, Claire is not about to die. I promise. I wonder what is attacking her thought? Hmmmm... (OH! PICK ME! I KNOW!) I guess you will have to wait and see. Leave me a review and tell me what you think it is! Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Yay for me! Enjoy! I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Nothing happened. Not for a while anyway. I took my hands away from my face and I lifted my head slowly. I looked straight into the big brown puppy dog eyes of Daisy, who looked quite content to sit on my chest. I groaned and slammed my head down on the earth once again and shut my eyes. If I breath deeply, maybe I won't kill the damn dog for almost scaring me to death. I laughed humorlessly and shook my head at the clear sky. I was going to end up having a heart attack because of the dog.

Daisy shot straight up and growled defensively in the direction of the entrance to my farm. I didn't pay much attention to her, because in her case she might be growling at a leaf. It wasn't until she started to bark in rapid patterns that I became scared again. She could be trying to warn me of a serial killer, or a burglar, or a wild dog coming to kill me. I cringe away from the entrance and then finally turn my eyes in the direction to see just what was at the farm. I saw two people, a male and a female, hurriedly walking towards me.

The man was tall, maybe six feet tall, and had broad shoulders and a wide chest. Jet black hair spilled over his forehead and messily into his dark eyes. His nose was aquilined beautifully and had a very kissable cupid's bow mouth. He was damn sexy in his white lab coat, white dress shirt and black tie, and shined black shoes. The woman was tiny, barely breaking five foot four. She had short flowing brown hair that reached her fragile looking shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a rich blue dress with a tied white apron on top. I couldn't believe someone would dress in such thick clothes in the summer.

They both rushed up to me and crouched down before me, both looking frantic, "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" they both asked at the same time, their medical training taking control.

I shake my head no and struggle to my feet. The man grabbed my arm gently to steady me, and I felt an embarrassed blush make its way to light up the surface of my pale, smooth skin. I see a funny emotion form in the doctor's dark eyes and we are both soon blushing like fools. The woman looked at us with a triumphant smirk on her face and looked like she was going to say 'I told you so' for some odd reason.

The doctor released me arm the moment he saw I was steady and cleared his throat noisily, "I see you are all right. So, my name is Trent, but please call me Doctor Trent when addressing me. This is my nurse Elli, and I believe these seeds are yours." he said while holding two green bags of seeds.

I smiled happily and almost started to happy dance right there in front of these two strangers who, for all I know, could actually be killers. I knitted my eyebrows together at that thought. What is up with me and serial killers today? These are just two normal people like everyone else in the valley. I looked down at the seeds still in the hands of Doctor Trent, who was looking at me like I was crazy for not taking the seeds when they clearly belonged to me.

I take the seeds from his large hand quickly,"Thank you so much! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some seeds to plant!" I exclaim happily and skipped away from the two shocked visitors.

I remembered something then and I stopped and turned around the face them again,"Oh, I'm Claire if you didn't know already. Welcome to Calico Farm! It was nice to meet you!" then I run headlong towards my empty plot of land.

**/**

"How much do you want to bet that we will be seeing that girl sometime later in an unconscious state?" I said wearily as I watched the farmer run towards her field.

Elli laughed and turned to head back into town, "You need to have more faith in her." she scolded the me as we walked back to the clinic.

I shook myhead,"500 G says she passes out. Deal?" I asked while extending my hand for a confirmation handshake.

Elli grinned as she shook my hand,"You are on."

**/**

I breathe heavily from exertion and wipe the sweat from my forehead that was running into my eyes sluggishly. I felt like my bones had disintegrated and my muscles were on fire. I struggle to water the remaining patch of turnips and I feel my head spin sickeningly and my world comes crashing down. Blackness rushes up to meet me as I crash to the ground unconcious.

**/**

I sighed as I checked my watch once again. I was chancing my bet with Elli, but I had a really strong feeling I was right on this one. It was getting late, and I was sure I would have stumbled upon the farmer if she had actually passed out by now. I was banking on this bet, I needed to buy a new stethoscope. I had accidentally stepped on it a week earlier and I didn't feel like a doctor without one around my neck.

I paused on my walk as I passed the entrance to the girl's farm. Hmm, I could just check in with her. She could have collapsed and passed out in the middle of her field. That thought made my heart lurch strangely. Okay, I had to admit, she was really cute with the way her hair fell into her eyes and all, but I in no way wanted a relationship right now. I sighed and decided to go and check on her.

I made my way onto her farm and, sure enough, she was laying in the middle of her field with her annoying little dog yapping all around her and her cat laying on her chest. I shooed them away and picked her up bridal style. Elli better have my money when I get to the clinic. I grinned to myself and I started on my way back to the clinic.

* * *

**A/N: So, Doctor Trent was right. Claire passed out. Doctor Trent:1 Claire:0. Chapter four will be up soon! Tell me whatcha think in a review! Please and Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! Oh my, three updates in one day! I'm on a roll. I have chaper five already in my head and ready to write as well! Enjoy! I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

Chapter Four

I wake up to this, "Told you. Someone owes me 500 G." someone gloated and that was quickly followed by a sigh and some rustling.

I knitted my eyebrows together and struggled to open my eyes. Where ever I was, it smelled like disinfectant and sterilized furniture. I finally manage to open my eyes and I shut them again quickly as someone shines a bright light straight into my face. Someone gasps in surprise and then I hear someone sit down next to me. I had figured in that one look I had before I was blinded that I was in the clinic. Now that I knew where I was, I was confused on how I got here. I didn't remember anything after watering my seeds. I remembered that I was really tired and I could barely move. That was it.

Someone moved the light away from my face, "Claire, can you hear us?" someone questioned quietly and I opened my eyes to look at the scariest person I had ever seen in my life.

I screamed and cringed away from the man. He was old and had a freaking glass eye! I'm not kidding either! I didn't even want to know how he had lost his eye, or why he decided it would be okay to replace it with a glass one. He frowned at me and studied my reaction to his appearance and I could have sworn that I saw tears well up in his remaining eye. I felt bad for my reaction and quietened.

He bowed his head sorrowfully, "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm Dr. Hardy and you are at the clinic. Dr. Trent found you passed out in your field and brought you here. You surprised us by waking up so quickly." he explained and I looked over at the two people I had met earlier today.

I got up out of the narrow bed that was so much comfier than mine at home, I almost didn't want to leave. I thought about asking if I could sleep here every night, but that might be a bad idea. Dr. Hardy told me I could leave any time I wanted and I nodded my head and exited the clinic.

I head back to my farm slowly, my muscles aching from being over worked. I crouch down when I reach my poor looking turnip seeds and water them the best I could. Just from that little action, I feel my head spin and I decide I need to rest. I stalk over to my pitiful excuse for a house and I barely have enough energy to open the stupid door. I open though, but I don't have so much luck making it to the bed. I just drop the the dusty hardwood floor and fall asleep propped up against the wall.

**/**

I sighed as I read the same medical page in my text book again. I couldn't concentrate for some reason and I slammed the book shut, causing both Dr. Hardy and Elli to about jump out of their skins.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit on edge tonight." I apologized quietly and stalked over to look out the window.

Dr. Hardy must have sensed that I needed a break because he responded with, "How about you two call it a night and go relax by the Goddess Pond or something." he suggested quietly without looking up from the book he was reading.

Elli smiled up at him, "Yeah, let's go to the Goddess Pond. We've studied enough for one day." she reasoned and then started to beg silently with her eyes.

I sighed and grabbed my coat, "Okay then. Let's go." I agreed reluctantly and Elli squealed happily and skipped over towards the door.

We walk slowly towards the pond and we soon arrive. This place was beautiful. There was a field was bare except for a large bathhouse in the corner behind some trees for privacy, a river then ran along the eastern side, and of course the pond itself. Elli situated herself at the band of the river, while I continued on to the pond. I sat down on the smooth, cool grass and stare at my reflection in the pond's blue depths. I celebrated my 25th birthday on Fall 19 of last year and I was starting to see the effects of stress working their way into my appearance. I had noticed some fine gray hairs starting to make their way into my otherwise jet black hair. My dark eyes had received that weariness what all doctors have obtained after a while of working in this profession. I sighed and leaned my head back towards the sky and closed my eyes.

This place actually was relaxing. With it's slow blowing winds, it was evident why this place had more visitors then the beach. While the pond's breeze was cool, the beach's air was hot and muggy. It was one of the reasons why I didn't attend many festivals in the valley. I open my eyes again and stare into the pond again. There was a legend that said if you bring the one you love here, the Goddess will bless your love and it will never die or go away. It's just a legend though, and I thought the whole thing to be a load of crap.

In my twenty-five years of life, I have never once seen the Harvest Goddess. Now, there are stories of people who have seen the Harvest Goddess in person before, and I was not one of them. I was living a perfectly happy life without having seen her or believing in her so why start now? With that aside, this place was relaxing. I may make coming here a habit on the very few days of the year I'm here. With that thought, I lean my head back again and close my eyes.

**/**

I snap awake, startled by the yapping noise of my dog outside. I check my watch and it reads 5:00 pm. I slowly make my way to my feet and stretch. I relax my limbs once again and decide to go on a adventure. I exit my farm and head toward the Goddess Pond, I believe they called it. I turn the corner and I spot Elli sitting on the bank of the river and Doctor Trent over by the pond itself. I walk past Elli and over to Doctor Trent. I seem to startle him briefly at my sudden appearance and he motions for me to join him. I take a seat a foot away from him to give him some space.

"Well, if it isn't Claire." he said in some sort of weird greeting I guess and I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

I stared at my reflection in the pond's waters, "Yes, it's me. Hello Doctor Trent." I greeted a bit more warmly then he had.

He looked at me then turned back to his reflection, "Did you come here for a break? I'm beginning to learn that they are necessary from time to time, and this seems to be an ideal place for a break. Since your here, why not have a chat? It's known that friendly dialogue is good for us." he said to his reflection and I nodded, knowing he would see the action even though he wasn't looking at me.

"A lot of people come to see the spring don't they?" he asked me while glancing at me briefly.

"All the times I've been here, there are always a lot of people here." I agreed with him and he nodded his head.

"Coming here must refresh their minds. Maybe that's why the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley seem so healthy." he told me in a tone close to happiness then his expression saddened, "But people aren't so healthy in other parts of the world. Some suffer from incurable diseases, while others are severely handicapped. As a doctor, I want to help all those people." he stated firmly.

I turned to look at him, "That's so beautiful." I told him seriously.

He turned to look at me as well, "No,no. It's something all doctors feel, but I appreciate your words. They are very encouraging." he said in a slightly different tone then before.

We sat in silence for a moment then he said, "We've been talking a while, I hope you were able to relax. You better get back soon, it's getting dark. Good luck with your farm and don't work to hard." he told me seriously and then we parted ways.  
I passed Elli on my way back home, and she was grinning from ear to ear. I scurried away from her and back to my farm so I could get some more sleep. I actually made it to the bed this time and I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? That was Trent's black heart event from Harvest Moon DS Cute, if ya were wondering. If I want my story to go as planned, I have to include them sometime or another and this was a good time for the first one to appear. Okay, for the next chapter, think back to chapter three. Claire was paranoid about serial killers. Correct? Okay, just keep that in mind! You will need that knowledge for a bit of chapter five I'm going to have fun writing. Review please.**

**P.S: This fanfic is named after a song by the band named Never Shout Never. Amazing band and very addictive song.**

**P.P.S: This is the longest fanfic I have ever written. I usually get stuck and stop about chapter two or so but I'm on a roll with this one. I may be able to finish! Yay for awesome-ness! :) Okay, that is all! :)**

**Okay, I lied. P.P.P.S: This is the longest chapter in this story at the moment! It has 1,502 words without my obsessive rambling and 1,791 with it. Goodness... Okay, now I'm done!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy! I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_I was in the dark, the place I'm not sure. I was blindfolded and had my hands tied behind my back and my mouth duct taped shut. My mystery captor laughed menacingly as he stalked around my shivering body. Adrenaline coursed through my numb body, causing it to come alive once more. Terror built up in my body and I wanted so bad to scream and thrash around. I didn't, because I knew that was exactly what my captor wanted me to do._

_My captor laughed, "Are you scared little one? Let me help you with that." he said sweetly while ripping the duct tape off my mouth._

_I cried out in pain and he laughed in enjoyment, "I knew you would enjoy that. How do you like this?" he asked while walking around to my bound hands and slit the inside crease of my arms._

_I cried out in pain again and started to feel dizzy from the two cuts. My captor removed my blindfold I found myself looking straight into the face of Doctor Trent. I was in a basement of some sort and I saw dead bodies all around me. I screamed in terror and I saw him point behind him. I looked to where he pointed and started tioscream all over again. What saw was much more terrifying then the knowledge of who my captor was. I saw my dad's limp body hanging from the rafters and I screamed in horror._

_Doctor Trent laughed at my reaction, "Good-bye Claire." he said then he stabbed me in the stomach._

**/**

I scream and shoot straight up in my bed. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest and my breathing was ragged and uneven. That nightmare had been haunting my existence for more than a week. I had no idea why it starred Doctor Trent, but I didn't care about that. The thing that disturbs me the most was my father's presence in it. I shuddered at the remembrance, and turn on my light fearfully, my heart rate and breathing still ragged.

I check my watch and it read 5:50 am. I got out of bed and changed into my work clothes quickly and head out to water my turnip seeds. To my surprise, however, they seemed to be fully mature and ready to ship off. I grinned happily while I plucked them from their stems and then ran to place them in the shipping bin. I water the plants again, hoping to get another harvest out of them and then decided to go on a scavenger hunt.

I scoured high and low for things I could maybe ship for some extra cash. I had already made a vow to myself that I was going to build a chicken coop and barn by the end of the year. I found dozens of herbs and bamboo shoots that I could ship, then I headed to the mine. I mined for what felt like hours and found mostly junk ore, but also two diamonds and a pink diamond. I carefully transported my precious cargo and placed it carefully into the shipping bin and then sat down to wait for Mayor Thomas to come and pick up my shipments.

Five o'clock finally turned around and Mayor Thomas skipped happily onto my farm. He was a tiny little man who always wore a bright tomato red suit and top hat. Even though he was tiny, his mustache overwhelmed the little man and made him seem even sorter.

"Hello, Claire! Fancy meeting you here! I'm just going to pick of your shipments, don't mind me!" he said then he opened the shipment bin's lid and peered inside.

He gasped and pulled out my diamonds I had found, "Goddess, these are beautiful. This will bring you good money." he approved as he tucked them away into his coat pocket and then shoved the rest of the items into his bag.

He pulled out a little book of prices and then totaled all of my shipments. He counted out the correct sum and then handed it to me quickly. He grabbed his large bag and then skipped back to Mineral Town. I counted the money in my hand and I about pass out from the shock. This was by far the largest sum of money I have ever owned in my life. I grinned at the knowledge of this and then calculated the cost of both the barn and the chicken coop. I predicted I had enough for both plus dozens of supplies that would need to come with it. I squealed happily and ran to inn quickly, having some very important calls to make.

This was indeed my lucky day it seemed, because Gotz agreed to construct my chicken coop and barn. Within a week, he had finished both orders and I was welcoming my first baby animals onto my farm. I had bought two cows, which I named Marsie and Bessie, and two chicks, which I named Clucks and Skipper. Luck was finally on my side.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say, I didn't really like this chapter. It's to short and rushes a bit. Maybe because I have updated this story so much in one day. I might give myself a day or so break. Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think. Trent was a killer in her dream*Cringe* I was actually freaked out while writing that, because I love Trent and I don't want him to be a daranged maniac. Anyway...**

**P.S: I finished this at 3:14 am. If it doesn't make much sense, it's because of how late it is!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here is chapter six. It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter and then this idea popped in my head. So, enjoy and I don't own Harvest Moon. I only own this plot line.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Where as I thought luck was on my side finally, it turned out that luck just wanted to be a pain in my ass and tease me into thinking things were going to be good. Hah, cause that lasted long. I bent down to my now withered turnip plants and bowed my head. I don't know what I did wrong, but all I got out of the seeds was one harvest. Maybe I overstepped some invisible boundary and pissed the Harvest Goddess off, and this was her punishment. Whatever caused this, I just sigh and take out my sickle and chop down the poor looking plants and throw them into the woods by my house.

I'm going to let my temper get the best of me, I order myself mentally, It's not worth it to make any more unseen forces pissed at you. It turns out, I don't care. I scowl and turn my face up towards the sky, mentally cursing the Goddess. I sigh and then make my way to my barn and chicken coop. I put feed in the trough for my cows and then pet them sweetly, then do the same for my now grown up chickens. I picked up the two eggs they produced and I stuck one in the incubator and then carried the other to my house to stick in the newly purchased kitchen set. It included all the pans I may need to cook, a fridge, a stove, and a sink.

I grinned as I looked over at the also newly purchased mattress. It felt like heaven compared to my hard wooden frame I had been sleeping on for almost two seasons. I decide to forget about being pissed at the Harvest Goddess and I skip to the clinic, ready for a visit with Dr. Hardy. It had been two weeks since I first met him, and we had become pretty good friends in that little time. I looked to him as almost a father figure, though no one could replace my actual dad in any way, shape, or form.

I realize a little to late that it's Wednesday as I open the door and spot two extra people in the clinic with Dr. Hardy. Doctor Trent and Elli were bent over two large text books, eyes intent on the information in front of them. Doctor Trent looked, well, kinda rough in my opinion. Like he hadn't had sleep in days, whereas Elli was glowing and looked wide awake. They were both in their usual outfits and they both looked up as I entered the clinic.

Doctor Trent greeted me first, "Hey, Claire. Come on in." he said in a friendly tone and I smile and close the door behind me gently.

Elli smiled sweetly at me, "Come on in." she grinned and I saw her wide eyes flash to Doctor Trent for a moment before returning to look at me.

I try not to laugh at the very evident crush she has on him and then Dr Hardy addresses me next, "Hello, Claire. It's nice to see you." he said warmly and actually smiled at me.

Doctor Trent closed the book he was reading and passed a hand over his face, "It doesn't look like you're here for a check-up. Did you come here to relax?" he questioned and I nodded my head yes.

Elli smiled, "Make yourself at home then." then she continued on reading the page in the text book.

Dr. Hardy smiled mischievously, "Came to relax, huh?" he questioned with one busy eyebrow raised and then turned to address the two people in front of him, "By the way, Doctor Trent and Elli, you two will get burnt out studying like that. It's a nice day out, why don't you all go down to the beach. The ocean may do you some good."

Doctor Trent looked skeptical, "Well, I came to study, and I always go to the spring to relax anyway." he explained in a confused voice and I turned a shocked glare towards Dr. Hardy.

What was he doing! Why was he playing match maker? I had no interest in Doctor Trent and I'm almost one hundred percent positive he wasn't into me either. I tried my best to glare a hole in the man's bald head but he didn't even notice my irritation.

Doctor Trent's face changed to one of acceptance, "Well, maybe it would be nice to go somewhere else for a change. Well, Claire and Elli? What do you think?" he asked both of us, and I thought Elli would jump at the chance to spend time with her crush.

So she shocked me when she shook her head no, "I think I'll pass. I'd like to get in a bit of studying. You two can go though." she said to Doctor Trent then shot a warning look in my direction.

Doctor Trent shook his head, "No, no. I think I'll pass to. I need to get in a bit of studying as well." he said in a quiet voice and started to open the large text book again.

Dr. Hardy snatched the book away from a very shocked looking Doctor Trent and Elli reasoned with him, "You're always studying. You two go on without me."

Doctor Trent's face looked pained, "Really? I feel a bit guilty. Well, let's go I guess." he said quietly then we were off to the beach.

**/**

I breathed in the ocean air and looked out across the blue waters, "How picturesque, and that ocean air is good for your health too. No matter where you go in the Valley, it's always so refreshing and beautiful." I said in a quiet voice and we settled down into the warm sand.

Claire smiled , "I know, that's one of the reasons why I came to this place, because of all the beauty and health perks." she said then her face grew sad.

For some reason I felt the need to make her happy again, so I changed the subject, "A nice change of pace is good for your health, you know. I've been using a lot of negative Ion products lately. They seem to be very effective. What do you do to stay fit, Claire?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

She thought for a moment, "I get a lot of exercise with the farm and whatnot." she answered and smiled at me.

I nod my head, "You are always making your rounds in the Valley. Moderate exercise is good for your body, but don't over exert yourself. Come and see me if you experience muscle soreness. I'll give you a great massage." I told her quietly and she turned her face away from mine and hid behind her thick mass of blonde hair.

It took me a moment to realize what I had said and how she may have taken it. It embarrassed me so much that I blushed. This tiny girl brought out the worst in me it seemed. She made me feel so unprofessional at times, but I didn't have feelings for her. She was adorable, well, that was to say the least. I couldn't get into a relationship right now, so I wasn't going to explore any relationship with anyone other than my books and my patients.

I cleared my throat, "Well, I guess we should get back. Too much briny air is bad for your skin." I told her as I stood and she quickly followed suit.

I hold open the clinic door for her and she thanks me quietly, "Oh, hi you two." Dr. Hardy greeted us a bit loudly, eyeing the still lingering blush on my cheeks from my earlier comment.

"That was refreshing, wasn't it?" he asked us and I nodded my head.

"It sure was. Thanks for coming along, Claire. I better hit the books now." I told her and she smiled and bid her farewells and then skipped back to her farm.

I open the textbook again and try to ignore Dr. Hardy's questioning look, "Nothing happened and nothing is going to happen. Stop trying to play match maker." I told him quietly where only he could hear and he feigned confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied and then made up an excuse to leave the clinic.

I shook my head sadly, "Crazy old man."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Purple heart event for the win? "I'll give you a great massage." *insert dirty thought here* That was my favorite line in the whole purple heart cut scene. It made me giggle and think thoughts that I shouldn't have thought. Anyway, I wanna thank my reviewers. Thanks so much for taking time out of your lives and reading my story. It means alot and your reviews are what keep me going. I have big plans for this story! Anyway, good bye for now! I'll update soon!**

**P.S: This is the second largest chapter in this fanfic. It stands at 1,638 words! Yay for awesomeness :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, so here's chapter seven. I'm trying to get to the actual romance, and it's not going so hot right now. So I'm gonna try and speed it up. So, here is the glory that is chapter seven. I don't own Harvest Moon. Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

Two months pass like it was nothing. I had been living in the Valley for a year now and life was looking up.I spent every Wednesday with Doctor Trent, Elli, and Dr. Hardy and I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I had developed some serious feelings for the strong headed doctor. I couldn't tell if he had developed feelings for me or not, but I was hell bent on finding out sooner or later. I did my daily chores and grinned as I looked at my watch to check the time. It was 8:40 am and I knew Doctor Trent and Elli would be at the clinic by now.

I skipped merrily down the well worn paved path and carefully opened the door to peer inside. Doctor Trent, Elli, and Dr. Hardy were all huddled together and peering at a page in the medical book they were studying. Dr. Hardy seemed to be trying to explain the information that was on the page in front of them. I blushed when Doctor Trent looked up and smiled at me. "Hi, Claire. Come on in." he greeted and I happily obliged.

Dr. Hardy closed the book and smirked at me, "What is it? Come to relax again?" he said sarcastically and I blush crimson.

He laughed at me quietly then cleared his expression, "Oh, okay. I'm going now, but make yourself at home." he said motioning to the chair closest to Doctor Trent.

"I thought I'd better check up on old Lady Ramona." he explained while gathering his things.

Elli's face brightened, "Going to Ramona's mansion? Maybe I should go as well. I've been concerned about her health recently." she reasoned and began to gather her things as well.

Doctor Trent looked up from his book then, "Perhaps I should go, too." he said quietly and began to get up to follow suit with the others.

Dr. Hardy stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, "No, you stay here. Claire came all this way and it would be rude to just leave her here by herself." he told him while pushing him back into his seat.

Doctor Trent huffed, annoyed, "Huh? But I think..." he tried to get out then Dr. Hardy interrupted him.

"Don't think. Stay here and keep Claire company. Well, we're off." he said as he pushed past me and started out the door.

Elli looked at Doctor Trent, "Okay, take care of things while we're gone." then as she passed me she whispered, "You go get him, girl." and winked at me.

I struggle not to laugh at that comment and I blush as the door closed behind Elli. I became hyper aware of being in the same room all alone with Doctor Trent. Electricity streaked down my spine and caused me to shiver. Doctor Trent seemed aware of it too, because when I looked at him again, he was blushing and fidgety.

He cleared his throat and tried to hide his flaming face, "It's... just the two of us now." he said awkwardly and was silent for a moment.

I settled into the chair beside him and he seems to think of a safe subject to broach, "Do you eat a balanced diet, Claire? Proper nutrition is an integral part of a healthy lifestyle." he said quietly and I looked over at him.

"I eat balanced meals." I told him and he smiled and looked very pleased.

He nodded his head and looked at me, "That's good to hear. Getting good nutrition is vital for living a healthy life. Too much junk food can really take a toll on your body, and of course skipping meals is plain unhealthy. Fortunately, you seem to be in great shape, Claire." he told me while gazing into my eyes as if in a trance.

He continued, "I'm always so happy to see you healthy and in good shape. I don't know why really..." he trailed off then he continued on strong, "You know... these feelings I have..." he hesitated and my breath caught in my throat as I waited for him to finish his sentence.

He couldn't muster the courage though, "... I'm sure it's nothing. Forget I said even said anything." he said then tried to bury his attention back into the book.

I wouldn't let the subject go though, "What feelings do you have, Trent? I know what feelings I have and it's killing me not knowing how you feel about me." I explained and he blushed bright red.

He looked in my eyes, "I don't know what my feelings are towards you." he explained and I decided to take a chance.

I leaned forward and my lips met his. He gasped, but didn't break the kiss and he actually kissed me back. I blushed and pulled back, but he threaded his hands into my hair and pulled me toward him to kiss me once more. My head was spinning with this small victory and I never wanted the kiss to end.

It had to, though, when the door opened with a bang and Dr. Hardy and Elli walked back into the clinic. We sprang apart, but it was to late. They had already seen what Trent and I were doing and they were both grinning with their own accomplishment. Dr. Hardy smirked at me and Elli looked like she was going to start to happy dance.

Doctor Trent cleared his throat and tried to hide his crimson face, "Hm, that was quick." he said and Dr. Hardy and Elli both sobered.

Dr. Hardy groaned, "A bit to quick if you ask me." he complained while growling, "The nerve of that Sebastian. He's just a stuck- up little as-"

Elli interrupted Dr. Hardy's rant, "What's wrong, Doctor Trent? You look a little uneasy." she said as if she didn't know already.

He decided to play dumb as well, "It's nothing." then he looked at me but didn't meet my eyes, "Maybe you should be getting back to the ranch now, Claire." and I nodded and stated my good-byes.

I heard them start poking fun at Doctor Trent the moment I closed the door behind me and I shook my head, hoping they would go easy on him.

I slowly walk towards the Goddess Pond, intent on asking the Goddess to help my love for Trent bloom into some sort of future.

I drop a moondrop flower into the pond while muttering, "Goddess, please help Trent realize his love for me." and when the sun had long ago set, I made my way to the ranch and crawled into bed. The last thing I remembered thinking about was the kiss that Doctor Trent and I shared and then I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. You don't know how much of a pain in the ass this chapter was. I typed it using OpenOffice or whatever and it freaking crashes so I have to type it again and when I try and upload that version it says there's an freaking error. I thought about just chucking this chapter in the garbage *not really* and banishing it to document hell. I didn't though, because I fell in love with this chapter even though it was a pain to write. Anyway, if there is a mistake, at this point I can honestly say I don't give a shit. I'm not going to let this chapter win. So, leave me a review and tell me how awesome this chapter was. It's short, I know, but again it's the best I could do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here's chapter eight! Enjoy! I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

Chapter Eight

I sighed quietly as I read over the medical page for what felt like the fourteenth time in the last three minutes. My mind kept wondering back to the farmer. She had grown on me more more then I would have liked, but she was just so damn cute. Her bright blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, her adorable smile, her contagious laugh. All of it made her perfect and a much better person then I was. I sighed again and closed the book in defeat.

Elli looked up at me puzzled, "Why are you sighing? Is there something wrong?" she questioned, sounding genuinely concerned.

Dr. Hardy spoke up too, "Something bugging you." he asked while shutting his book he was reading.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts, "Well, Elli, Dr. Hardy... it's not a something easy for me to talk about. You sure you want to listen." I asked them, part of me wanting them to say no, while the other wanting them to say yes.

Elli smiled encouragingly, "Well, if you want to tell us." she said while reaching over to pat my shoulder.

Dr. Hardy huffed out a breath, "Why do you think I asked? Well, let's hear it." he said while settling down into his oversized stuffed chair.

I nodded, "Thanks." I said then I paused to collect my thoughts, "I feel like my work has been slipping lately, because...well... I can't get this one person out of my mind. So I can't focus on my work or studies." I explained and both Elli and Dr. Hardy smirked at me.

Dr. Hardy laughed, "Hold on a second, Dr. Trent. Is this "person" who I think it is?" he questioned in a highly amused voice and I knitted my eyebrows together.

I looked up as the door opened and I blushed when I saw it was Claire, "Oh, h...hey. Come on in, Claire! How have you been? I've been great myself! What is it we can do for you?" I practically screamed and I saw Claire blush and smile nervously.

Elli laughed at me, "Dr. Trent, why are you in such a panic?" she asked while eyeballing Claire's blushing face then mine.

I felt panic and embarrassment rise, "I'm not... I mean, er..." I stuttered and looked over at Claire quickly.

She was laughing at me, "You're as red as a beat, Trent!" she giggled and winked at me while the others were bent over in their chairs laughing hysterically.

Dr. Hardy struggled to get in a breath, "Haha! Maybe he is sick, and only Claire has the cure!" he said in a weak voice then started to laugh again.

"What are you implying?" I choked out while blushing an even deeper red.

Elli laughed, "You are looking quite flushed, Dr. Trent." she said while trying to catch her breath.

I sputtered, "W-what? Don't be ridiculous, Elli." I exclaimed but flushed even more.

I catch Claire's eye and I see she is pleased at the performance in front of her. I grin at her and she grins back at me, flushing a beautiful pink, "Don't listen to them. There's nothing wrong with me. Make yourself comfortable." I told Claire and she grinned her beautiful smile at me and sat down in the chair beside of me.

She was quiet for a second then she leaned over to whisper something to Elli and Dr. Hardy and they smiled and made their escape.

The moment the door closed behind them, Claire got up out of her chair and plopped down right into my lap.

**/**

I fight the urge to giggle as I feel something hard and insistent press into my backside as I sit down on Dr. Trent's lap. I blush and raise my lips up to meet his in a sweet, but hot, kiss. He twines his fingers into my hair and I snake my arms around his neck and shift slightly to get my comfortable. He groans and he breaks the kiss after a few minutes and lays his forehead on mine.

"Hello to you, too." he joked and kissed the tip of my nose.

I grinned, "Hi." I giggled then sobered, "I have something to give you." I said quietly then reached down to grab my rucksack.

I grab my object of desire and reluctantly pull it out. Trent's eyes go wide as he catches sight of the blue feather and I bite my lip in a nervous habit. He grins at me and his beautiful eyes sparkled. He takes the feather from my hands and hold it carefully in his larger one.

He blushed, "I... I... you mean it?" he questioned in a surprised voice.

I nod and he smiles brightly, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind lately. Heh, I can't even focus on my studies anymore. I'm so happy you feel the same way about me as I do, Claire. I now feel as if I was cured of an illness! I feel like a new man!" he exclaimed happily and then pressed his forehead to mine, " I must have had a serious case of love sickness. Of course, my answer is yes. Nothing would make me happier!" he exclaimed and I hugged him close to my body, feeling the tears of happiness make their way to my eyes.

He wiped away one of the fallen tears with his thumb and cupped my face in his hands, "We'll have the wedding in a week. Is that okay?" he asked and I nodded happily.

He smiled at me softly, "I love you, Claire." he declared and tears fell for a whole new reason.

"I love you too, Trent" I replied softly then he grinned and kissed me like he never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I know, short, but full of fluff! Leave me a review and tell me whatcha think. Also tell me if you want them to have a boy or girl sometime in the future! Okay, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't have much time to write it but it's done now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

A week came in went in a flash of craziness. Elli had helped me pick out a dress and, I had to say, it was absolutely beautiful. It was a traditional white and had a sweetheart neck line. Ruffles fell down the sides in gentle waves and every time I looked at it, tears shot to my eyes. In that week, I missed my dad more then I had in a long time. I'd often crawl into bed, sobbing and clutching his shirt around my shoulders and wishing for a miracle to bring him back so he could attend my wedding.

Finally, my wedding day was upon us. It was six o'clock in the morning when I heard a sharp tap on my farm house door. I tried to ignore it, wanting to sleep just a little bit more, but the annoying noise got louder and louder. I groaned and tried to remove myself from my blankets to no avail. I fell out of bed with a slight screech and thunked against the floor painfully. The knocking at the door quietened as I wrestled with the damn blanket, still half asleep. I finally extracted myself though, and I opened the door.

"What?" I yelled, a bit irritated at my rude awakening.

Elli grinned back happily at me, "You should be happy, today of all days. I mean, it's your wedding day! This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, but look who's a grumpy pants." she joked lightly, barging into my home like she owned the place.

I glared and tried my best to slam the door shut, "Shut up, Elli. You know you would be pissed too if someone barged into your house at six in the morning." I grumbled and she laughed at me.

"You are most likely right." she agreed and she looked me over and started to laugh at me.

I looked down at myself and saw I looked like a hot mess. I was wearing only one sock, a pair of sleeper shorts on backwards, and a tank top that show cased my choice in bra. Spit had dried at the corners of my mouth and my blonde hair stuck up in every direction. Did I mention I had been a complete wreck the past week?  
Elli shook her head sadly and checked her watch, "We have a lot of work to do my friend." she said in a disapproving voice.

I was about to make a sharp remark when she shoved me towards the shower. I tripped over my own feet and about fall on my face in the process, and I shoot a glare at Elli. She just shoos me with her hands and tells me to shower as quick as possible. I do as I'm told and about twenty minutes later, I'm wrapped in a robe and sitting in front of a large mirror Elli had brought just for today. The whole process went smoothly except for a few curses from myself and Elli had to smack my hand a few times to remind me that a lady wasn't supposed to curse on her wedding day.

When my hair and make-up finished, Elli stood me up and helped me slide into my dress, "Now, look how beautiful you are." Elli ordered in a smug voice as she turned me towards the mirror.

I gasp as I look myself over. The dress molded to me beautifully and made me look graceful even when I wasn't moving. The soft waves made me look even more feminine and delicate then I already was. My face was lined carefully and only enhanced my features and made my blue eyes pop all the more. My long, usually straight blonde hair was curled in soft curls and pinned artfully against my head and framed my face to perfection.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I thought back to my father, "You are amazing, Elli. Simply amazing. Thank you." I said quietly and she hugged me carefully.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now I have to get ready and we will be on our way to the beach. Don't move okay?" she ordered and grabbed an extra bag from her suitcase and ran headlong towards my bathroom.

**/**

"I, Thomas, will now begin this honorable marriage ceremony." Thomas stated happily as Trent locked his hands with my own and smiled softly at me, his eyes full of love.

Thomas cleared his throat, "I will now ask the groom. Do you take Claire as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till the end of time?" he asked and Trent smiled softly at me again.

"I do." he said in a strong voice and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Good. Now the bride." Thomas said and turned to address me, "Do you take Trent as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till the end of time?" he asked and I sniffled.

"I do." I said in a small voice, but I saw that it had effected Trent no matter how small it had sounded.

Thomas smiled at us, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he said and Trent grinned before lowering his lips to meet mine.

He pulled back to waved to our audience, and they all burst into applause. Dr. Hardy was grinning at us like a fool and Elli was wiping away tears. I grinned at how weird my life had turned out and all of the strange people I had met in my life and I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a really short chapter but it's the best I could do. I'm sorry :( I'll do better next chapter! Leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter ten. I love writing about married bliss! Feel the love! M'kay, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I sighed as I sunk down into the cool grass beside my chicken coop. Life was good, Trent and I had been married for a week now and we were more in love than ever. I watched as the clouds passed lazily and I grinned to myself. I heard the soft footsteps approach and I look up and saw Trent. He was wearing a pair of slacks, a button down under a vest, and a pair of loafers. His usually perfect hair was disheveled and sexy. He sat down beside me and pulled his knees up to his chest.

I scooted closer to him and he sighed happily, "I love you." he said and I grinned.

"I could listen to you say that forever. I love you too, Trent." I said and he leaned down to kiss me on the nose lovingly.

"I could listen to you say a lot of things." he joked and I lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Your a pervert, Trent." I said jokingly as well then thought of something, "You know, you never demonstrated your awesome massage abilities Doctor." I said and he grinned evilly at me.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" he asked and I shot him a sly smile.

"You have to catch me first." I challenged and I shot up and started running before he could even blink.

"You're on!" I heard him exclaim behind me and I couldn't stop laughing.

**/**

I waved good-bye to Trent as he left the next morning and I got straight to work. I fed my cows and chickens quickly and then I started on my home. I dusted like I had never dusted before, and I swept out every crevasse. I wanted my home to be spotless for tonight. It was Trent's birthday and I planned a romantic dinner for two. I know it was kinda sad sounding, but it was all I could think up on a short basis. I wipe my hands on my overalls and run to the end to ask a favor of Ruby.

I open the door and find her behind the counter, "Hello, Claire. How is married life?" she asked and I grinned.

"Excellent! I have a favor to ask though." I told her and she motioned for me to sit down in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked and I hesitated only briefly.

"You know how bad I am at cooking, and tonight is Trent's birthday. Can you cook up something delicious for tonight? I'll pay you for it!" I pleaded and she shook her head at me.

"You don't have to pay me for it. I would be honored to help you out. How about you go over to the bar and ask Muffy for a bottle of red wine, it's on me." she said while handing me money.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I hugged her, "Thank you so much for this!" I exclaimed and she shooed me with her hands.

"Your welcome. Now, I'd hurry before Muffy runs off to torture some poor boy. Griffen doesn't sell bottles of wine." she said and I ran over to the bar.

Muffy greeted me, "Claire! Hello! What brings you here?" she exclaimed happily while pulling me into a hug.

I coughed after she released me, "I need to buy a bottle of red wine. Tonight is Trent's birthday." I exclaimed and a devilish light entered her green eyes, "You want to have some fun with the doctor tonight. Here ya go. It's on the house." she said, handing the bottle over the counter to me.

I was about to protest when she interrupted me, "Take it. If I can't have some loving, someone's gotta have it." she explained while pushing me out the door.

I laughed and trotted happily back home to finish setting things up. I set the table with my finest china and set out two wine glasses and the bottle of wine beside them. I filled a vase with yellow moon drop flowers and set that between the two plates. Satisfied with how the dinner table looked, I took a quick shower. I bathed quickly and slid into my new strapless black dress. I curled my hair and it fell in gracefully against my back. I did my make up and I was sliding into my black high heels when there was a knock at the door.

I answered it and Rock was standing there, his mouth agape, "Can I help you?" I asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"Mom had me bring this over. Damn, Trent is one lucky man." he said as he handed me the platter of food and walked away.

I laughed at the flirtatious boy and went inside to set the platter of food on the table. Ten minutes later, Trent arrived home and he stopped dead when he saw me.

"What's the occasion? You look beautiful." he complimented as he pulled me towards him.

"Happy birthday, Trent." I told him while kissing him softly.

His response wasn't as soft, "Thank you. You did all of this for my birthday?" he asked, desire and love in his gaze as he looked around at my handiwork.

I nodded and he kissed me again, "I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm damn glad I did." he said and I laughed softly.

"I love you too. Trent. Now, let's eat!" I exclaim as I drag Trent towards the table. We didn't even make it.

* * *

**A/N: I love newly wed bliss. It's so fun to write about! Another short chapter but it's the best I could do. Surprise sometime soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I had to finish this story. I'm sorry to anyone who gets upset by this abrupt ending, but I had to do this. I'm so sorry to who ever likes this story, but this will be the last chapter in their love chronical. I feel so bad about ending this like this. Believe me when I say I am sooooo sorry. Each break in the story is a gap of time passing. I am sooo sorry :(**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Years passed slowly in the Valley. Dr. Trent and Claire had three beautiful sons and a little girl. Their sons were all four: Charlie, Isaac, and Trent Jr. Their little girl was named Jill, and she had just turned two. Their family was the image of perfection. They were all so happy together. Seasons passed with a flurry of moments caught on camera and stored as memories. Everything seemed indestructible.

* * *

Sniffles sounded from the front row as the two coffins were placed into the ground. The children were children no more. The boys were twenty-three now, with babies of their own. Jill was the baby of the family, at the tender age of twenty-two. Jill reached forward, tears flowing down her face and sobs racking her body.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed and her brothers enveloped her into a tight hug and tears came forth to everyone's eyes.

"They are in a better place now." Isaac comforted, tears building up in his charcoal black eyes that were just like his father's.

"They are watching over us right now." Charlie added in, his resemblance closer to his mother than his father.

"It's just not fair! They are going to miss me getting married! My first baby being born!" Jill screamed in denial and sobs took her breath away.

No one said anything more. They all closed in on Jill and held her close, all of them fighting the urge to break down as well.

* * *

"Look here, that's your grandpa and grandma." Jill told her baby girl, Eliza, while pointing to the picture in the photo album.

The little girl smiled softly, "Tell me about them, mommy." she ordered her mother.

Jill smiled and her mind turned towards the past, "Well, they were something else. One day, they could be so in love and the next they couldn't stand each other. No matter how much they fought though, there wasn't a day where I didn't see my dad kiss my mom. They were perfect for each other." she said wistfully, then she snapped back to the present as a tear slid down her face.

She swiped it away quickly, "Okay, it's time for bed missy." she said quickly and the little girl groaned.

"Can I please stay up a little longer and hear more stories about Grandpa and Grandma?" the little girl pleased and Jill smiled.  
"One more, then it's time for bed." she told the girl and settled in for another tale.

* * *

Trent smiled over to his wife, "We have some amazing kids don't we?" he said quietly to the small, gray haired woman beside him.

Claire smiled too, "We sure do, and some pretty spectacular grand kids." she said and looked over to her husband, "I love you, Trent. I always have, always will." she proclaimed and Trent grasped her hand in his.

"I love you too, Claire." he said and the two walked together slowly, back to their new life in the clouds.

* * *

**A/N: I feel really bad about how this ended, but I had to do what I had to do. I'm sorry if you hate me now, but I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed my story for what it is and not what it could have been. I'm sorry this is so short as well. Again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
